narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Welcome Hey man! Welcome to the wiki. Nice to see you around here. Doubt you remember me, but I was over at BFF a while back and you helped me out with some tips about my character Taro Suzuki. Either way if you need any help let me know and I'll be happy to return the favour. Peace and best of luck! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 09:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Looking forward to seeing him mate. Really liked your stuff over at BFF. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 10:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Just saw Kenji Nagakura's page and he looks good man. If you make him the two-tails host then he will have that much more potential to grow as an character. Also your other character Gray, I really like the pic man. Seems to fit really well with his personality. On another topic I had something I wanted to run by you. Over at BFF I saw that you and Kou are part of The Gravity Force and I really liked that idea. A group of users creating a bunch of common articles to use as a basis for their stories. The thing is when I started off here I had this idea running around in my head to write this story. But what I realized was that it takes a lot of time to set up all the characters to start off. It takes more time to fully create a character here than at BFF, that is if you plan to create new jutsu's for them (which I have realized is a better option) rather than use preexisting ones. So just setting up all the characters will take considerable time. So I was wondering if you would be open to the idea of making a similar group here. We could pool together and fill up the spots like jinchuriki, kage and so on and then use those common characters in our own personal stories or a common idea that we all come up with (whichever idea everyone decides on). Like your characters are mainly in Konoha, so im guessing their story will primarily deal with events taking place there. Whereas the story I plan to write will be centered primarily in Kumo. But both our stories could have the same kages and jinchuriki and maybe they could interact with each other at times to widen the scope of our individual stories. Another user has already given me full access to use any of his characters if needed and I will also be asking Kou about this. So let me know if you would be open to such an idea? Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 16:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Even I was more inclined towards individual stories as it gives us more freedom to expand our ideas. I'm glad you agree with the concept. If we get a few more people in then we could really have most positions filled up pretty fast. And you guys over at BFF deserve most of the credit for this idea as you are the ones who inspired me to try something like this here :). Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 16:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Will do mate. Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 17:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Kou has also agreed to the group idea and has set up a blog post where we can discuss it further. Here it is. There are three of us now who have agreed to this and hopefully more will join over time. So join in the discussion there when you can. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 19:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hello You don't really need to ask permission about stuff. Just keep in mind that some community members have a very strict view regarding content and are not afraid to voice their displeasure. Make it well written! :) --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 15:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ash Release Hello, Ive seen you around Bleach Fan Fiction and i would like to welcome you to Naruto Fanon. The Ash Release was made by me as a Hiden jutsu for My Akatsuki Leader, and as such would be pointless to use it as a kekkei genkai. You can use my existing ash release, but know its not a kekkei.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 15:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I dont mind if you do.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome 2.0 Aloha, Kenji! I doubt you know me, but I am one of the Admins on Naruto Fanon Wikia. I would just like to welcome you here. Now, if you have any questions or concerns, please contact me. Ciao! ^^ ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 15:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! ^^ Also, if you want any opinions on characters, I'm always here as a reviewer. Ciao. ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 23:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::As of right now, anyone may make a Jinchūriki. However, it may not be a made-up Tailed Beast or the Ten-Tails. Those are strictly off limits. I think giving your character the Two-Tails is a good idea. But, if your character becomes OP (Overpowered), it will be taken away immediately. Anyways, enjoy the Two-Tails! ^^ On a side note, I will get around to looking at Kenji soon. Ciao. れび (talk to Joker!) 12:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Kenji looks good so far, but I do have a couple problems. 1; His stats - I don't really understand that an Academy students can be 20. Just sounds unreasonable. Anyways, 2; Counterpart - Don't mention Kenji from BFF. BFF and NF are not suppose to be mentioned on the respective Wikias unless on talk pages. Other than those two things, he looks good so far. Ciao. れび (talk to Joker!) 12:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::No problem! It's what I'm here for. ;) れび (talk to Joker!) 12:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Hey man long time! I haven't been able to come online here for some time due to papers and all but now I'm back to active duty :). So was wondering if you are still going forward with the Kamikaze idea. Looking forward to seeing you here again soon =D Peace Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa Hey bro Heya! I thought I would give my try out over here to have more to do you know? I'm on spring break yet I'm sick in bed...-sigh- oh well. =P RozeluxeMeitzen 03:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro lol. I guess we can't really hide anything haha. Well its fun nontheless. Feel frre to start it up over here pal. Oh and if you have any seven swordsmen, kage, etc, that you want to add then feel free lol. I'm glad youre ladyy is getting better, i know how tough that time can be, you want some time to yourself but you cant cause you want to be there for them every step of the way more than anything...its a giant paradox lol .RozeluxeMeitzen 20:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hahah oh I got shivers just thinking about all of that. I feel sorry for you, you are a munch stronger man than I hah. I wouldve thrown myself out of a window probably =P.But yea. Hmmm...so your main will be one of the seven swordsmen? Haha a main as an antagonist? That should be intereting. And even if he dies then he has an apprentice and then that one can get an apprentice and so on and so on lol RozeluxeMeitzen 20:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...that makes me kind of scared. But at the same time that actually works out really well cause now I dont have to worry about anything along the ines of who will be using the villians....awesome! Whew! I just gotta knock out the Getsukage and the team leader then I''ll be ready to start my intro for my sqaud lol. RozeluxeMeitzen 02:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' Actually yea. She plays a big role in my stories actually as she is the grandmother of my main jonin, and the grandmother of my secondary protagonist. lol Not to mention she will be teaching both shori and hotaru about the boil release. But yea..Hmm Rosudo is going to be like a kabuto then? A giant pain in EVERYONE'S necks? I could see that happening. lol. RozeluxeMeitzen 19:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Well you could make it one of his reasons for being how heis you know? Like an unrequited love that drives him to the point of obsession and to the brink of his sanity. I don't know how you really want to go about with him but that would be pretty cool to see someone pull off cause then he wouldnt be just someone thats looking for revenge, wants to take over the world, trying to make someone stronger in their own way, or some other lame excuse for being eveil, but it would be for the sole purpose of trying to sway someone to love him ahaha. Oh! Would you be willing to help me with something called the Tarot Release that I'm making for one of my characters? Oh and let your bro on sometime as well haha. =P RozeluxeMeitzen 14:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha its all good. Dont tease him too much =P But yea.. hmm I can't wait for my guys to be strong enough to take on Rosuto. That should be fun! As for the tarot release the plan is for user to carry around a deck of tarot cards, younger users only get a few from their clan while the haed of the clan can have up to hundreds of different cards at their disposal with each card having a different effect. By utilitizing their chakra with the cards the user can release its abilities similar to Sai's Ink in a way. If that doesn't make enough sense just let me know and I'll try to add more information to it. Oh! Does the wiki ever appear weird to you? Such as coming up as mostly a white screen or sometime not at all? RozeluxeMeitzen 20:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...wasnt ignoring you. My wiki wouldnt load for some reason. I dont know what the deal wiith this thing is but oh well its working now so im happy lol But yea...Fenix-sama and I are doing an RP where he is fighting my characters to deem them the sannin lol =D RozeluxeMeitzen 04:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ''? I believe so. We could continue, if you would like that. Salo Soares 18:23, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Im incredibly sorry. Read my profile page please, as Naruto amd struck let me use their charcters and such. Go for launch My only rule for Tota are that you develop them completely and make them rare within a clan.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Request an Audience]]|Main Character) 12:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kenji please use the Form:Character the infobox your using isnt the updated one. and to add the new infobox once created to a page all you have to do it add --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 14:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The Jutsu template, where it says users, add the characters name and it will auto add it to the character pagge.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 14:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I updated your Mind Release for you. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 19:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Seven ninja swordsmen Are you looking for members? I would like to join. The one on the Ice Field 14:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC)